mulawinfandomcom-20200214-history
Mulawins
Mulawins '''are fictional creatures produced by GMA Network for the Mulawin saga. They appear in every installment of the Mulawin franchise and as well as in the saga's spinoffs such as Encantadia. Mulawins of Avila '''History Before the Spanish colonized the Philippines, a race of avians that look like humans had lived in the Forests where they grow their strength from Trees and Nature. When the Human population grew bigger and bigger each day, the demands for resources and space for them to live at increased too. The Humans started cutting down trees for resources and space, which forced the Mulawins to live on Mt. Apo on their territory known as Avila. They were known as the Mulawins. It was first lead by Dakila, the third child of Mandarangan and Sandawa. They defend and are known to be the guardians of the nature and the air. Since the humans have started to pollute the Philippines, a group of Mulawins lead by Ravenum didn't agree to have peace with the humans and have their own kingdom and race known as the Ravenas. For years, Ravenas wanted to rebel against the Mulawins and fight over humans. Which starts the epic Mulawin saga. Types of Mulawins There are three types of Mulawins. They are known as the Pureblooded Mulawin, '''the ''Tabons'' or '''Half-blooded Mulawins, '''and the ''Mulawin Blooded Encantado''. ''Pureblooded Mulawin'' Pureblooded Mulawins are given birth if his or her parents are of course, pure-blooded Mulawin. They can easily be identified through their appearance alone. Their eyes are green, they have a palong (or cockscomb), and they have brilliant and more colorful feathers as opposed to the Tabons. ''Tabon'' Tabons (from the filipino word "Tao" which means human and "Ibon" which means bird) are half-blooded Mulawins and half-blooded Mortal. They are given birth if one of his or her parents is a mortal or also a Tabon and the other is a pureblooded Mulawin. They also use to be weak sometimes. They can be identified easily, as if a pureblooded Mulawin has a palong (or cockscomb) a female Tabon only has a cockscomb at the center of her head and a male Tabon only has feathers on his head and hair. ''Mulawin Blooded Encantado'' These Mulawins have blooded Encantado. An example of this Mulawins is Mulagat, the son of Habagat who is a Mulawin and Linang who is an Encantado. '''Powers and Abilities * Flight: '''As a Mulawin, this ability allows them to fly. * '''Superspeed: '''Mulawins also have an ability that allows them to become fast. * '''Healing: '''Mulawins also have the ability to heal for theirselves by using their hands. * '''Strong Hearing: Some Mulawins also have the ability to hear or sense little things. * Energy Manipulation: '''Mulawins like Dakila also have the ability to create powerful energy blasts or projectiles. '''Weapons and Equipments * Sword: '''As a Mulawin, they use a sword in every battles and war against the Ravenas. * '''Yo-yo * Feather Darts * Bow and Arrow * Ugat-Pak: '''Mulawins have an Ugat-Pak, a feather stuck to their spines which contains every Mulawin's memory and essence, if snapped or plucked out their memories and essence will be gone. '''Notable Mulawins * Dakila: 'The first leader of the Mulawins and founder of Avila. * 'Aguiluz: 'The Mulawin who is known as the "Sugo" (the chosen one) who sacrificed himself for his race. * 'Alwina: 'A ''Tabon who is known as the "Sugo" after Aguiluz. * 'Aviona: '''A brave Mulawin who fought against the Ravenas. * 'Pagaspas: 'A Mulawin who was cursed as an Owl and fought against the Ravenas. * 'Lawiswis: 'A Ravena who was cursed as a Maya and fought against the Ravenas. She later turned into a Mulawin. * 'Tuka: 'A brave Mulawin who fought against the Ravenas and former Ravena. * 'Almiro: 'A Tabon who is known as the chosen one after his mother, Alwina and his father, Aguiluz. * 'Anya: 'A Tabon and the daughter of Aviona who is a Mulawin and Rodrigo who is a Mortal. * 'Daragit: 'A Mulawin who lead the Mulawins after Dakila. He exiles the Tabons and traitored the Mulawins. * 'Lumbas: 'A Mulawin and a friend to Daragit. * 'Malik: 'A Tabon and a childhood friend to Anya. * 'Panabon: '''He is not a full-blooded Mulawin, but a Tabon. Unlike Daragit, he is kind to everyone. Mulawins of Pugad Lawin '''History During King Hagorn and Queen Pirena's reign, Hagorn went to the Mulawins in Avalon, they did not recognize them as their new monarchs so Hagorn ordered the Hathors to attack the Mulawins and wipe their race from Encantadia. After that, Avalon became a completely deserted place, fortunately, a Mulawin named Pagaspas survived the attack and another Mulawin, Lakan who was in the Mortal World during the time of the Attack. Notable Mulawins * Dakila: 'The first leader of the Mulawin Tribe who died during the Hathor's attack on Pugad Lawin. * 'Maya: 'The sister of Lakan who died during the Hathor's attack on Pugad Lawin. * [[Lakan (2016)|'Lakan]]': '''A Mulawin who seek justice for his family after they died during the Hathor's attack on Pugad Lawin. * 'Pagaspas: '''A Mulawin who survived during the Hathor's attack at Avalon. Category:Terminologies Category:Creature Category:Mulawins